Crimson Hawk
by Paine Falis
Summary: Oneshot. Riza is left alone in a dark office, and her perpatrater, is someone they all know. This is why madmen shouldnt be released from Prison, Riza thinks. KimbleyxRiza


The day had finally come, where Kimbley was released from prison and was placed in Central Headquarters as a Major. Everyone stayed out of his way, and bent over backwards to please him. Mustang was grateful that this monster wasn't placed under his command, yet Kimbley constantly dropped in to bug his fellow veterans," Well, if it isn't Roy and his little bird. How are you guys doing today?"

"What do you want Kimbley? I'm busy." Roy retorted smoothing his hair and shuffling his papers.

"Oh I see, well I'm so sorry to have disturbed you Colonel," Kimbley leaned in over Riza's desk," And how are you my little bird?"

Riza looked up, slightly irritated," I'm fine, but if you'll excuse me sir, I have work to do."

Kimbley smiled a sick strange smile that made the entire room grow cold," Work..." he laughed," thats one thing that I can't stand about the military..."

Roy stood," Kimbley get out of my office before I have you court martialed for keeping my subordinates from doing their work."

"Oh I'm sorry..." Kimbley walkde away and waved," Bye Mustang, and I'll see you later my little bird..."

Havoc shuddered," Is it just me or does that guy seem a little off?"

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable with him comin in here every day..." Breda said while wiping away sweat from his brow.

Falman shuffled his papers," Yeah what if one day he just waltzes in here and decides to blow us all to smithereens..."

Fuery wiped his glasses," Don't say that! You might jinx it and make it happen,"

Mustang growled," I don't like the fact that they released him, he clearly isn't sane enough to be here, and he keeps threatening my Lieutenant. I don't like this feeling..."

Riza smiled, knowing Roy cared at least a little for her," Sir, it doesn't help to worry about me. We both know Kimbley wasn't right since the day you and I met him. Don't worry, he can't do anything unless he wants to be put back in prison."

Roy sighed,"Yeah, I suppose you're right..."

Everyone put the weird and mixed messages behind them, and continued on work. At last dusk fell, and the soldiers began to gather their stuff for the weekend. " Hey Hawkeye, becareful tonight. Kimbleys works still have me worried..." Havoc looked at his attractive superior.

"Thank you Havoc, but I'll be fine."

Roy stood beside his Lieutenant," If anything happens, call me." He patted her shoulders, since any romantic gesture would cause them both to lose their jobs.

"Yes sir, you be safe too." Hawkeye went back to her desk and began to organize her papers, and straighten out her desk, when she heard the office door open and close. Kimbley stood in the shadows, yet his inhuman smile could be seen," Hey little bird...you all alone?"

"I'm about to leave sir..."

"No...I don't think so."

"Sir?"

Kimbley ran towards her, she barely had time to pull out her pistol, but Kimbley had already seized her gun, and made it pop. "I said that I'd see you tonight..."

Hawkeye felt her heart begin to race, and feel herself sweat from being frightened," Sir, I need to get home." she said forcefully knowing she can't let a man like Kimbley see her feel so weak and helpless.

Kimbley grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, forcefully kissing her and her neck. He pressed his body hard against hers, and felt her squirm beneath him," Get off Kimbley! Stop!" she yelled, and freed a hand that he held above them, and punched him.

Kimbley stumbled backwards," Yes..." He grinned," Thats the way I like it..." He punched her back, and she fell to the ground and she scrambled to get to her feet, but it was too late, he was already on top of her still forcefully holding her down. He ripped her hair clip off, and ripped her brown shirt down the middle allowing Kimbley to see her black bra.

"Get off...please..." Riza began to struggle more and more.

"Quiet..." He covered her mouth, and he felt her mouth open meaning she was getting ready to bite. He shoved his other hand down her pants, and saw her eyes widen, and felt her body jump," If you even think about biting, I'll blow your pretty little head clean off... understand?"

'_I can't die here...I made a promise to the Colonel to keep him safe..._' She nodded, and Kimbley smiled," Good... now I trust you know how to keep quiet too..." he let go of her mouth, and Riza kept quiet.

He pulled out handcuffs, and secured them across Rizas hands. He ripped the rest of her shirt off, and removed her bra surprisingly gently. He began to salivate in his mouth as his head dove into her chest. Riza surpressed her moans, and closed her eyes. Kimbleys tongue played across her nipples, and his mouth sucked roughly. He lowered his hand and slid it underneath her pants. He could already feel her wetness, and he grinned," Ready already?" He began to finger her and she couldn't help but moan.

For a madman, he had miracle hands that caused her to buck and moan loudly," Stop..." she whispered.

He ripped her pants off, and removed her boots. He looked at her black underwear and ripped those off as well. He lifted her legs, and began to lick and suck on her clit. Riza began to cry," Stop it please" At last Kimbley stopped and viewed his prey, her cherry wood eyes wet with tears of both pleasure and fear, her pale face red with embarassment, and her loose long blonde hair flowing out on the ground. She was so beautiful, Kimbley was beginning to lose control of himself. His bulge in his pants was beginning to throb, and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his dick, and it was hard and ready for action.

"Please, Kimbley, don't..." Riza pleaded.

"Remember honey, any noise, and your dead..." He slid it into her tight hole, and she screamed. It was cut off by his hand, but it just turned Kimbley on more. He dove his dick in deeper, and harder, feeling her warmth and wetness. "Damn, its so fucking good..." he moaned. He lifted her legs and lifted her buttocks off the ground to rest on his lap, and he dove in deeper and deeper, Riza felt like she was gonna be split open. He massaged her clit and Riza screamed with pleasure. She felt her insides tingle and she knew she was close to her orgasm.

Kimbley pulled out, and sucked on her clit harder, and she came screaming with tears in her eyes. Kimbley drank her nectar, and watched her twitch. He put his dick back in, and it was so much warmer and hotter than before. He turned her over, and began to do her doggy style. Riza felt like she was going insane from so much pleasure. He fucked her harder than anyone ever had, that the slapping from his stomach could be heard in the entire room. His balls slapped against her already sensitive clit. Riza looked up at the wall, screaming with pleasure and pain. Tears were flowing out like a river, as Kimbley shoved a finger in her ass. She shivered and put her head down into the ground.

"Please...oh god...no more..." Riza panted.

"Ah, baby, I'm so fucking close." Kimbley finally pulled out and shot all over her back, and her shoulders and ass. Riza twitched on the ground, and Kimbley smiled at his dominated slave.

"Well, that was amazing...see you monday little bird..." Kimbley smiled. He locked the door behind him, leaving Riza in his and her filth, and still handcuffed.

Another knock proceeded at the door," Hey Colonel, you still here?"

Edward kicked the door in, and turned the lights on. He heard sniffling and shuffling, and looked behind a desk. Riza was in fedal posistion, still dirty and naked.

"Holy crap... Lieutenant, what the hell happened.?" Edward quickly took his coat off and placed it around her. She sat up," You must never say..."

As she showered in her home, she thanked Edward for walking her home, and saving her. He offered to stay the night, but she refused. Ed repeatedly visited her, and she was grateful that at least Ed knew how to keep his mouth shut. She layed in bed, and she cried angrily. The next months went by so slow, as she was repeatedly raped by Kimbley, and the only one who knew was Ed. If they did anything, they both would be fired. So it was a secret. No one must knows what happens to a Crimson Hawk...


End file.
